Librarian Fantasies
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: Dos bibliotecarias experimentan sexo extraordinario en dos historias cortas. La primera bibliotecaria es confrontada por el guapo desconocido con el que ha tenido fantasías. La segunda bibliotecaria trabaja en una biblioteca que permanece abierta toda la noche, y descubre el sexo sensual en el juego de estanterías.
1. La biblotecaria

**Estas novelas pertenecen a Gwendolyn Cumming. Al Staff Excomulgado: Chuminadas por la Traducción, Dg Kaleigh por la Corrección de la Traducción, Leluli por la Corrección, AnaE por la Diagramación, y Kiti08 por la Lectura Final de este Libro para El Club De Las Excomulgadas.**

**Yo solo las adapté con los personajes de Twilight.**

* * *

_**Argumento **_

Dos bibliotecarias experimentan sexo extraordinario en dos historias cortas.

La primera bibliotecaria es confrontada por el guapo desconocido con el que ha tenido fantasías.

La segunda bibliotecaria trabaja en una biblioteca que permanece abierta toda la noche, y descubre el sexo sensual en el juego de estanterías.

* * *

**La Bibliotecaria**

Caminas hasta el escritorio llevando una pila de libros para registrarlos. Me diriges una sonrisa gentil, y yo, nerviosa, la devuelvo. Esperas ahí, pacientemente, mientras dejo caer los libros sin prestar atención. No me puedo controlar, hueles tan bien. Tras acabar de registrar tus libros y de entregártelos, mi jefe viene y me sustituye para que pueda irme a casa por la tarde. La biblioteca está casi vacía. De repente, preguntas por otro libro. Mi jefe me pide que te ayude a encontrarlo. La sección específica donde necesitamos ir se encuentra escaleras arriba, en un lejano y apartado rincón. Fui hacia el rincón y tú me sigues de cerca.

Me detengo y tropiezas conmigo, siento tu erección pero ¿Por qué está así? Estiraste la mano hacia mí y me estremecí con tu roce. Nos miramos el uno al otro y luego, inesperadamente, metes mano entre mis piernas y me lanzas una mirada pícara y ardiente. Me apoyo en la esquina, no hay lugar adónde ir.

Te ríes entre dientes mientras una mano encuentra el camino de regreso a mi zona más íntima; la otra acaricia mi pecho. Sin querer, se me escapa un susurro de placer. Sonríes mientras me haces cosquillas en los labios del coño a través de mi tanga. Te acercas hacia mí, tan cerca que puedo sentir tu creciente bulto. No me puedo controlar; simplemente tengo que tocarlo. Nerviosamente, estiro la mano y la coloco en tu entrepierna. Bajas la cremallera y sacas tu masculinidad. Jadeó ante la visión de la considerable polla. No pierdes el tiempo en empujarme suavemente contra la estantería de libros. Mueves mi tanga a un lado y hundes tu polla en mi coño y empiezas a follarme ahí mismo. Comienzo a gritar pero cubres mi boca con tu mano para silenciarme mientras continúas follándome.

Colocas una mano alrededor de mi garganta y la otra contra el estante para hundir más profundamente tu polla en mi coño. Te ríes con voz ronca cuando la sacas. Te suplico con los ojos para que me la vuelvas a meter. Dices que no con la cabeza, pero en su lugar insertas tus dedos, uno, dos, luego tres y, en el acto, mi orgasmo se libera sobre tu mano.

Me depositas en el suelo, frente a ti, introduces tu virilidad en mi boca y me atraganto con ella. Te ríes, pero poco a poco la introduces profundamente en mi boca. Esta vez, engullo tu polla por completo hasta la base, esta vez eres tú el que se retuerce y gime.

Hago esto varias veces hasta que casi pierdes el control, me levantas agresivamente y me reclinas contra la estantería, abro mis piernas y hundes tu boca en mi clítoris, lamiendo, mordiendo y chupando. Me retuerzo bajo tu boca y tus manos que me masajean.

Lo haces hasta que no aguantas más y, a continuación, subes mis piernas hasta tu cintura y empujas tu palpitante polla dentro mi coño tan fuerte y rápido como eres capaz, ambos emitimos, ligeramente más alto, sonidos de placer. Me follas una y otra vez salvaje y enloquecidamente, hasta que sucumbimos a la presión de nuestros crecientes orgasmos y nos corremos juntos. Siento tu semen caliente inundando mi interior, mientras mi cuerpo entero tiembla como nunca antes lo ha hecho.


	2. Juego de Estanterías

**Juego De Estanterías**

Isabella Swan estaba haciendo otra vez el último turno en la biblioteca local. Maldijo a su jefe, quien sugirió que la biblioteca estuviese abierta las veinticuatro horas al día. Por supuesto, a Isabella le dieron el turno de medianoche porque era soltera y no tenía obligaciones. Suspiró mientras miraba alrededor de la biblioteca casi vacía. Otra noche aburrida, pensó para sí misma al tiempo que empujaba el carrito de los libros hacia la esquina trasera de la biblioteca. Comenzó a colocar los libros en los huecos y tarareó en voz baja mientras pensaba en el guapo extraño de pelo cobrizo al otro lado de la estantería. Lo había visto allí antes, pero siendo tímida, no le dirigió más que una sonrisa. Lo sacó de su pensamiento mientras agarraba más libros del carrito.

Lentamente empujó los libros hacia la parte superior de los estantes y estaba realizando con sus tareas cuando sintió que el cuerpo de alguien más le daba un suave codazo. Contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?— dijo el hombre conforme llevaba sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y alcanzó los libros. Se giró para verle. Sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba de excitación. Era tan guapo. Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda tan hermoso como el océano, y podría ahogarse en ellos. Sus labios eran gruesos, jugosos y se veían muy apetecibles.

—Sí—. Se las arregló para decir. Se quedó allí, sintiendo su pene presionando contra sus nalgas e, inmediatamente, comenzó a sentir la humedad entre sus piernas. Se apartó rápidamente.

Él se acercó más a ella y comenzó a colocar los libros en la estantería. Con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, provocaba el roce entre ellos, generando impulsos sensuales que fluían a través de los dos. Poco a poco comenzó a empalmarse, mientras crecía la tensión, hasta que finalmente hubo alcanzado su máxima erección. La oyó gemir ligeramente con cada movimiento que hacía y cuando acabó de reponer los libros por ella, permaneció donde estaba. Isabella tampoco se movió. Lentamente comenzó a restregarse contra ella dejándole sentir su polla a través de los pantalones. Muy despacio, movió la mano hacia su cadera y la colocó allí. Jadeó y empujó su cuerpo contra el de él. Suavemente desplazó sus manos hacia el interior de su muslo. Ella gimoteó. Él inclinó su rostro y, con ternura, la besó en la mejilla. Ella giró su rostro ligeramente hasta que sus labios se tocaron, y compartieron un apasionado beso de lengua. Despacio, levantó su falda y situó la mano en su tanga, colocándola en sus pliegues femeninos. Ella se quedó sin aliento mientras continuaba restregando su virilidad contra su tanga. Tomó su otra mano, levantó su blusa y viajó hacia sus pechos. Metió la mano bajo el sujetador y tomó su pequeño pero firme pezón. Jugueteó cariñosamente con cada pezón con los dedos a la par que su mano apartaba el tanga de su coño y comenzaba a acariciar sus labios.

Jugueteó con ellos un rato y, luego, los separó para tocar su clítoris con la punta de los dedos. Gimió ante el roce, y restregó contra ella la erección que volvía a crecer. Se abrió paso más allá de su clítoris, hacia la cavidad de su coño, situando un dedo en el agujero e introduciéndolo dentro y fuera hasta que ella estuvo completamente empapada, y sucumbió al orgasmo.

Isabella alzó la mano entre sus cuerpos y agarró el botón de sus pantalones y lo desabrochó. Se apresuró a bajar la cremallera y metió la mano para sujetar su polla ahora saludando. Acarició su dura polla poco a poco mientras él seguía deslizando los dedos dentro y fuera de su coño. Ambos vocalizaban su excitación con gemidos de placer. Ella arrimó su culo aún más cerca de su verga y se frotó y restregó contra él. Poco después, se giró hacia él, se agachó e introdujo su polla en la boca, chupándola y succionándola mientras él gemía y se apoyaba contra la estantería. Lentamente, se amamantó de su polla conforme acariciaba sus huevos con la otra mano.

La agarró por los hombros y la empujó hacia el suelo, su espalda contra otra estantería, y comenzó a follar su boca hasta que pequeñas gotas de semen se escaparon de la cabeza de su polla. Rápidamente la sacó y se apartó, respirando pesadamente. Al instante, la tomó entre sus brazos, la tumbó sobre una mesa cercana y se puso de rodillas delante de ella. Sacó la lengua, lamió sus labios y luego los separó, para saborear su fresco y húmedo clítoris. Tomó un dedo y lo introdujo en el interior de su vagina conforme continuaba chupando su clítoris.

Se movió bajo sus labios y su roce, lo que la hizo ponerse cada vez más mojada. Introdujo uno, dos, y luego, tres dedos en el interior de su coño caliente, y la folló con ellos hasta que su coño estuvo empapado con eyaculación femenina. A continuación, se subió a la mesa, montándola, metiendo la polla en su ansioso coño y follándola con tanta fuerza que los libros cayeron de la mesa, y ésta se sacudió. Después la bajó y la empujó de frente contra la estantería. Inclinó su espalda en ángulo dejando su culo en pompa e introdujo su palpitante verga hasta la empuñadura mientras le tanteaba su agujero del culo. Folló su coño, y poco a poco metió suavemente un dedo en su culo enviando convulsiones de placer por todo su cuerpo. Cuando hubo dilatado y preparado su agujero, sacó el pene de su coño, remplazándola por los dedos y, después, empujó su gran polla en su culo, comenzando a follarla ahí. Estuvo a punto de gritar por el dolor inicial, pero luego se estremeció de placer y con impaciencia acercó el culo a su polla mientras él empujaba con fuerza y rapidez. Ella sucumbió en varias ocasiones a sus orgasmos al tiempo que él follaba su coño con los dedos y su culo con la polla. Al principio, la folló despacio, luego más rápido hasta casi alcanzar el orgasmo.

Rápidamente salió de su culo y deslizó su polla en su empapado coño para follarla mientras la observaba a sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

— ¿Te gusta esto?

—Sí.

—He querido follarte desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Ella sonrió y le susurró, —Me alegra oír eso, porque quería que me follaras.

Gruñó juguetonamente y después empujó la polla en su coño tan profundo, rápido y fuertemente varias veces hasta que con un grito ronco alcanzó el orgasmo. Retiró su verga y se corrió en su ansiosa boca abierta. Ella degusto su espeso semen y luego se lo tragó, metiéndose la polla en la boca hasta dejarlo limpio. Él cayó sobre sus rodillas y se unió a ella en el suelo, besándola en los labios.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. —Sólo si prometes ayudarme de nuevo con las estanterías, como lo has hecho ahora.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Este OS pertenece a Jackie White, y es el Libro 1 en la serie… Bella Lo Da Todo. (Nombre original de la serie Lucy lo da todo)**

Bella es llamada a la oficina del jefe, después de una indiscreción en un servicio funerario el día anterior. Ella espera ser despedida, pero obtiene algo completamente diferente.

Aún aturdida y confundida por esta breve pero agradable aventura, su jefe le dice que volverán a reunirse el siguiente lunes. _Ella no puede esperar…_


End file.
